The Reason
by puffin
Summary: Akifa realizes he's reason for many things and how he things its the best way to fix his mistakes. It is yaoi so if you don't like it then don't read it. That simple. randr please


The Reason

A/N Here is my next one-shot. I hope you all like it and please send in those reviews.

_This means its part of the letter._

The song is by Hoobastank and I don't own the characters of Yugioh. I am making no profit off of this and it is for fun only.

Akifa let out a sigh as he stood in the doorway of his light's room. He stood there watching as said teen slept. He let his rustic red eyes travel over his light's, Ryou Bakura's, face. Over the damage that he had caused.

Ryou's white hair was fanned out under his head as he slept and in the moon light looked pure white snow. Ryou's milky white skin seems to glow in the bit of light the moon gave off.

But it also caused the black eye that had swollen to stand out more. And the cut on his lower lip seem brighter then it should be. Or maybe his lips just seem fuller right now. Then there was the fact that Ryou was also wearing a bandage wrapped around head.

Yes Akifa head laid a hand on a pure sweet angel. A sin that could never be forgiven. At lest that is how Akifa saw him and felt for hitting his light. But at the same time it was partly Ryou's fault. If he had just done as Akifa said then he wouldn't have beaten him.

"No. It's not my angel's fault." Akifa mumbled to himself. "It's all mine." Akifa said as he closed his eyes for a moment before they snapped open and locked onto the chocolate brown eyes. At lest the eye that wasn't swollen shut anyways.

"Akifa? What are you doing up? You ok?" came Ryou's sweet yet sleeping sounding voice. Akifa watch as Ryou try to sit up but gave a whimper of pain from where Akifa had punched him in the stomach.

Akifa walked in as he gentle pushed Ryou back down on his bed. "Nothing wrong Ryou. Go back to sleep." Akifa said as he pulled the cover's up on Ryou.

As Akifa walked away he couldn't help the guilt he felt when he saw the look in Ryou's eyes. The look of fear. Fear of why Akifa was standing in his (Ryou's) door way watching him sleep. Akifa gave Ryou the reason to fear him and now he hated it.

Akifa finally made his way to the kitchen were he saw Ryou's notebook he used along with his favorite pen. Pulling the notebook and pen to him he knew he what he had to do. What he had to do to make sure his light, his angel, his secret love safe. Safe from him.

When he got done with his letter he fold it over and wrote Ryou's name across it before placing it on top of the notebook where he knew Ryou would find it. He even took off his most valuable possession. The Millennium Ring. He laid it under the letter.

After he took one last look at his angel he left. He left, never telling Ryou were he was going. Hell even he didn't know where he was going but knew that he had to leave.

It was hours later when Ryou woke up again. From the moment he did he could tell something wasn't right. Something was wrong.

When he got to the kitchen and saw the letter he knew he was right. Something was wrong and the letter held the answers. Answers that he had to know but fears to know as well. With shaky hands he picked it up, opens it and started to read it.

_Dear Ryou,_

_By the time you get this letter I'll have already left. But there are a few things I must tell you. Must explain to you._

_First thing I want to say is that I'm not a perfect person. Hell the damn pharaoh will tell you that. Like he's so perfect._

Here Ryou couldn't help the smile and small chuckle. That sounded like his dark. His and Yugi's dark could never get along. They didn't hate each other like they use to but now they just couldn't stand each other. Yet they have helped each other out. With a shake of his head Ryou went back to reading.

_But because of this fact there are many things I wish I didn't do. Many things I did to you that I now wish I could undo._

_But I am learning from my past mistakes. But I also know I have a long way to go and may never make up for all the things I did to you. So before I can go I had to tell but was to chicken to tell you face to face. That is why I wrote you this letter._

_I did found a reason for my self. It was also my reason for me to try and change who I am. Who I use to be._

_I also want to tell you sorry Ryou, my sweet beautiful angel. I'm sorry that I hurt you everyday. That guilt that I could hurt a sweet angel like, is guilt I'll have to live with for the rest of my life._

_The pain you were put through, the physical and mental, was because of me. You don't realize how much I wish I could take it away. How much I hate myself for being the one that did that to you. _

_Because of this you found someone else to run to. Someone else was there to catch the tears I made fall. Someone else was gifted with your love. I hope Kaiba realize how lucky he is to have you and always treat you right._

Ryou's eyes went wide at this part. He was sure that he had kept his relationship with Kaiba a secret from his dark. "How did you found out Akifa?" he whispered to himself before he went back to reading again.

_But know my angel that I'm starting over. Starting fresh. I'm leave so I'll never hurt you again. You, Ryou, are my reason for everything._

Ryou couldn't believe that. That he was Akifa reason for everything. That he was the reason that Akifa was trying to became a better person.

_Like I said at the beginning of this letter. I'm not a perfect person. It was you that show me how wrong it is to hurt anyone. To hurt you. So before I end this letter I need to tell you all this. _

_As I also said you are my reason Ryou. Thank you for showing me everything my angel._

It seems this letter was shocking Ryou left and right. Now Akifa was thanking him. Something he had never done. Akifa just wasn't one to thank anyone.

_I have my reason to show you a side of me you never knew about. Never saw. My reason for this letter to show you this side and tell you my biggest secret. _

_I love you Ryou. More then friends, more then just light and dark. I love you like a lover. I wish I was in Kaiba's place but I know I could never be._

_I just hope you can forgive me for all I did to you my angel, my love. But I fear you never will._

_I do wish you and Kaiba the best of wishes Ryou. I hope you never suffer like I made you._

_With all my love,_

_Akifa_

By the time Ryou got done reading he lean back in his chair and looked over to see the ring laying there. He gentle picked it up as he looked at it before the tears started to fall.

"Me and Kaiba aren't in that kind of relationship. I went to him because it was so much like you Akifa. He was there to help me so though your eyes." Ryou said as he pulled the ring close to him. What Ryou didn't know was that Kaiba had fallen for Ryou and was hoping to become more then just friends. Kaiba wanted Ryou for himself.

"My heart does belong to you. Just like you old Egyptian title said you stole it. But I was scared of you. To scared to let you know. You were my reason as well." Ryou said whispering the last part to himself.

Ryou just hoped one day he could tell Akifa this. Could tell his true love this but fear he never would.

A/N There you all go. I hoped you all liked it. Please send in those reviews. Just to let you all know that this is my last one shot for a while. I am going back to my Harry Potter story that started a while back. See you all with it.


End file.
